Kick Ass 3- Rise of the Outcast
by JoeStirling
Summary: Set in Movie-Verse (with slight differences) , almost 3 years after the end of Kick Ass 2, Kick Ass tries to put an end to the D'Amico Crime Family once and for all, but with Hit-Girl still on the run and the rest of Justice Forever retired, will he have to do it alone?
1. Prologue

**AN- Hey everyone, I've been a fan of FF for a while but have never been able to write a FF story of my own. This is my first real attempt, this is my idea for a sequel to the two Kick-Ass Films, there is no plan to keep this in line with Kick Ass Volume 3 and there will be one difference made to the end of Kick Ass 2**

**Edited-29/10/13**

Prologue 26th September 2015

_File #001- The Dawn of the Superhero Era 2010-2013_

_No one is quite sure when the age of real-life superheroes in New York truly began, however it was in 2010 that the first public superhero incident happened, a costumed vigilante known by the alias "Kick-Ass" was recorded in the middle of a rescue attempt saving a man being assaulted by three others. From this incident Kick-Ass became an overnight sensation, shortly after other superheroes began to emerge most famously "Red Mist" an individual who was later seen in a partnership with Kick-Ass. _

_The next recorded incident came through a webcast, originally announced to be the retirement of Kick-Ass this was in actual fact, an attempt at a public execution of Kick Ass and another superhero named by the attackers as "Big Daddy". Before the attackers were able to kill both men, all of the attackers were eliminated by another hero, a young girl known by many as "Hit-Girl". Despite this rescue, it later was revealed that Big Daddy died during the assault though his true identity was never revealed. Shortly after this it is believed that Kick-Ass and Hit Girl attacked the apartment of known Crime-Lord Frank D'Amico killing over a dozen men including D'Amico himself leaving only one survivor, D'Amico's son Christopher._

_Superheroes exploded in popularity over the next few years. One of the next key events was two years later with the formation of the first major superhero group, "Justice Forever", the founding members of this team being Kick Ass (Who had returned from hiatus shortly before), "Night Bitch", a duo by the name of "Remembering Tommy", "Insect Man", "Battle-Guy", "Doctor Gravity" and the leader "Colonel Stars and Stripes" (and dog- Name Unknown) this team was instrumental in the end of a Korean Prostitution Ring and several instances of community service._

_It was around this time that the first Super Villain Emerged. An individual known as "The Motherfucker" began publicly committing crimes including leading a group assault on the base of Justice Forever concluding in the murder of Colonel Stars and Stripes (Revealed to be suspected former mob enforcer Sal Bertonlinni.) and an attack on a New York suburb leading to the death of 10 New York Police Officers and the serious assault of Miranda Swedlow (believed to be Night Bitch). This second incident caused a crack-down on superheroes leading to over 40 arrests. Tragedy struck as one of the individual's arrested James Lizewski (who at the time was believed to be Kick-Ass) was assaulted and killed whilst incarcerated. At the funeral of Lizewski , several members of the gang lead by the Motherfucker assaulted the funeral , killing over a dozen policeman and kidnapping the son of James Lizewski, David. Reports are varied but many stories have claimed that the van was itself attacked whilst driving on the free-way and that all individuals in the van were killed with the exception of David Lizewski and the Driver. (The van was later found with the driver, who had been severely injured and died two weeks later ). Later that day the real Kick Ass and Hit Girl co-ordinated an assault of the base of the Motherfucker's operation , a disused air-craft hanger. The result was a brawl between two large gangs of superheroes and supervillians , with the heroes coming out on top and leaving before police arrived at the scene. On top of over 50 arrests, there were 2 deaths in this incident, believed to have been key members of the Motherfucker's gang. Also found in the base was The Motherfucker himself who had been severely mutilated due to a shark attack leaving him without legs and his left hand._

_In the following weeks the vast majority of superheroes involved in the brawl announced they would no longer be active, citing a mutual agreement. There were two exceptions, firstly Hit Girl who went on the run after her identity was outed as Mindy Macready by her adopted father Marcus Williams (and has since been allegedly seen in several cities including most recently in Chicago) and the first public superhero, Kick Ass. Kick Ass has since become a well known and admired vigilante, having been allegedly involved in the prevention of hundreds of assaults, rapes, murders and been hailed as the cause of several drug-dealing and prostitution rings being dismantled._

_The Motherfucker was revealed to be Christopher D'Amico .though there was much controversy as despite his actions as the Motherfucker, he was charged for several minor offences, meaning his sentence came to only a few years. __D'Amico was incarcerated at the same prison as his Uncle (and supposed new leader of the D'Amico Crime Family) Ralph D'Amico._ Due in part to good behavior his release is expected today, although reports differ.

* * *

Whilst he sat in his cell, Chris D'Amico thought back to the reason he hated his existence, surprisingly however it was not due to his current stretch in prison, he was treated with respect by both other in-mates and guards, (no-one wanted to be on the wrong side of any D'Amico) though he was sure behind his back there was much laughter about "The Worlds First Supervillian". It wasn't even spending time with his Uncle (who had been the cause of much pain in his life, he was even indirectly responsible for the plan Chris tried to get revenge on Kick-Ass).

It was guilt.

Even though Chris had only became a hero to help his father, he hadn't forgotten the sense of pride he had felt whenever he became Red Mist, pride that turned to hatred when Kick Ass murdered his dad. The hatred that (with the right push from his uncle) lead him to order the deaths of Sal Bertonlinni and James Lizewski, try (and fail) to rape a women and generally cause misery to everyone in his way. However after his arrest this hatred had faded and reality kicked in. Looking back, Chris was disgusted with what he had became. At first he blamed Kick-Ass , but the more he thought about it, the more doubts came to that idea, Kick-Ass only became involved because Chris had used him in the first place to try and gain his fathers respect, if it hadn't been for Chris, Kick Ass wouldn't have been there, his fathers death had been his fault.

It was whilst lost in this train of thought that Chris noticed he wasn't alone , standing in front of him was one of his few remaining relatives , his uncle, Ralph D'Amico.

Looking at him, you wouldn't have thought Ralph D'Amico was head of the D'Amico Crime Family, his lank greasy hair and prison uniform were a million miles away from his brother's sharp appearance, however over the last 5 years , Ralph had rebuilt the empire, piece by piece.

"Heya Chrissy, How are you? Must be feeling good today, eh pal?", his uncle muttered, his slimy voice, for once, seemed genuine .

"Really Uncle Ralph, and why would that be", Chris spat.

"Well don't you know what day it is, September 26th" his uncle retorted, a smile creeping over his face.

Chris knew full well what he meant, today Chris was to be released, though knowing his uncle, this release was to be met with another prison, kept in some compound owned by the family to live out the rest of his existence.

"Now Chrissy, I felt that since you were going to be a free man once again, that you should have something to celebrate it with" Ralph pulled out a a pamphlet, Chris looked to see it was a picture of a wheelchair controlled by a joy stick "The best money can buy naturally, no man in your... condition should be with out one," his uncle sighed "Also, I felt I should pass on a message to you, being pretty much the only family I have left, I feel the need to warn you Chrissie... Keep yourself safe, lets just say, certain individuals have long memories, particularly freaks in costumes"

That got Chris's attention, "You mean …. Kick Ass"

"The punk in Green and Yellow, yeah him. I've had more than a couple of bumps on the road trying to rebuild the family thanks to that wet-suit wearing freak" Ralph said, the disdain dripping from his voice.

Ralph didn't wait for a response before getting up "Someone's coming to pick you up at 3, Good bye kid, come and visit me any-time, just make sure it ain't as long as this one." , Ralph then stalked out the room. Leaving Chris to his thoughts, for once Chris wasn't feeling guilt... for the first time ever since waking up in hospital 3 years ago. He felt fear.

**Feel free to review, I am aiming for a chapter every 3 or 4 days, though I can't promise anything, next time out we catch up with Dave.**


	2. A Day In the Life

**AN: So, maybe this came about a-bit quicker than I originally planned however, I enjoyed writing so much, I couldn't wait to get another chapter in the bank**

**Edited 29/10/13**

A Day in the Life:September 26th 2015

As he completed his daily 2 hour training regime , Dave reflected on how much he had changed from that fateful day he first became Kick-Ass. In the 5 years since he debuted the persona, Dave had become virtually unrecognizable from the scrawny 16 year old in a wetsuit. Dave had filled out, with a body that most professional athletes would stare at with jealously, however that was far from the biggest difference.

The Wetsuit had been replaced. He now wore a green pair of cargo pants and tactical t-shirt overlaid by the kevlar armor previously worn by Big Daddy, though Dave had re-painted it to resemble his original green and yellow suit. Dave had also build a Kevlar Helmet with special speakers built in allowing him to avoid any loss of hearing, even Kick-Ass's weapons had been given an overhaul , his signature batons were now considerably more solid and heavy, also added to the arsenal were smoke bombs and flash bangs to help provide distractions and a combat knife for emergency situations. This was all he would carry on patrol, but for when he was planning a raid, Dave would also bring guns (one of the first things he had worked on in becoming a full fledged superhero had been learning how to shoot) his preferred weapons being a pair of 4th generation Glock 19s, though he made every effort to incapacitate rather than kill.

After a quick shower, Dave admired his took up the whole basement of the apartment block he now lived in, with the one doorway into the apartment alarmed and a lift to a back alley only accessible from the inside, the place was a virtual fortress and had served as his base for just over 2 and a half years after selling his father's old house. The old safe-house he had trained with Mindy had been compromised shortly after he moved here, Dave had been followed back to it one night and had ended up in a shoot out with several members of the D'Amico family, he packed up as much as he could and hadn't returned since, he had since managed to set up another safe house about 3 miles away . Thanks to "donations" liberated from criminals Dave had stopped , money was never an issue, allowing Dave to focus on fighting crime, something he had dedicated himself too for the past 3 years. Ever since Mindy had …. left.

Mindy Macready was never far from Dave's thoughts. He hadn't seen her since she had ridden off into the distance after the two of them had defeated the Motherfucker . Dave owed everything he was to her, even the fact he was alive. The thing Dave thought about most was the last time they had spoke, when Mindy (as she had so often done ever since they had met) caught him off guard when saying good-bye.

Rather than dwell on Mindy, Dave decided to check his emails, Kick-Ass was still available to the world, and though he rarely acted on requests sent to him , it never hurt to see if any tips on drug-dealers or local psychopaths had been sent his way. No such email had been sent, however an email did catch his eye. Marcus had been in touch.

_Kick Ass_

_Would you be able to meet with me today at the usual place, there's something important we need to discuss_

_Marcus Williams, NYPD ,Vigilante Liaison Office._

Marcus had been an incredible asset to Dave. Due to the incredible level public support towards Superheroes , The NYPD had no choice but to allow them to continue, as part of this Marcus (due to his personal experience) was chosen to run his own department who was to act as a contact for Vigilante's (The NYPD refused to refer to them as Superheroes) , as Kick Ass was the only superhero who had been active for a prolonged time, it was commonly referred to, both by detractors and supporters, as the Kick Ass Liaison Office.

As usual when they met, Dave and Marcus met in a local diner about 5 minutes walk from Marcus' office.

"Hey Dave, How have you been?, Marcus smiled.

"I'm good Marcus, its been quiet recently, always dies down when the summer is over"

Marcus laughed, but Dave could see that it didn't extend to his eyes, " Okay, down to buisiness, has their been any updated on Mindy "

Dave sighed, "Marcus, you know I haven't heard from her" Marcus asked this every time they met, he missed Mindy just as much as Dave. "There's been a few sightings of Hit-Girl in Chicago though"

"Yes, I'd heard that."

Dave could tell that Marcus was stalling, "What did you want to meet about?"

Marcus face fell, "Chris D'Amico"

Dave immediately tensed up, "What about him?"

Marcus sighed, "He's getting released, today."

Dave tried to stay calm " And why exactly are you telling me?"

Marcus locked eyes with Dave "You were going to find out sooner or later. Also, because I need to warn you. Several officers are keeping an eye on Chris, making sure nothing happens to him"

Dave paused, considering his words "I can't promise that something wont"

Marcus had a resigned look on his face, "Not everyone has in the NYPD is happy that your not in prison, an attack on Chris will add fuel to those flames and, my department has enough problems." Marcus paused, "He's not a threat to you Dave, That shark really did a number on him,"

Dave couldn't disguise his disgust, however after a minute , through gritted teeth he uttered "Well, if anything does happen, it won't be because of me"

Marcus relaxed "Anyway, I better get back to my office. Let me know if anything major happens". Marcus left Dave to think, he was still shell shocked, then muttered under his breath "I can't promise Kick-Ass won't pay him a visit, just to catch up"

**AN: This chapter was meant to be Chris coming out of prison, however I got a bit side tracked, he will be coming out of jail next time however. Also whilst we're at it. How is Mindy these days?**


	3. Reunions and a Trip to the Fighting Pit

**AN: Parts of this were originally meant to be chapter two but I didn't want to make the chapters too long at this point, reviews would be appreciated guys.**

**Edited 29/10/13**

Reunions and a Trip to the Fighting Pit:September 26th 2015

As he sat in his car, Jason D'Amico sighed. He had thought he was done with this shit years ago.

Between himself and Chris , growing up it had been Jason that was expected to become the next in line to take over the family. This had been the case ever since both had been in school, though surprisingly it wasn't due to Jason's superior grades. Whilst Chris had been protected in school, Jason had arrived with a target on his back, would be bullies were to be shocked as Jason wasn't just able to fight back, he went on the offensive. His fighting prowess, viciousness and tactical ability became infamous and when he was 17, Frank had taken him to see Ralph.

The two brothers offered him a place in the family, running some of the smaller operations as his "apprenticeship" , Jason still remembered the look of shock when he had refused, shock that turned to anger as Jason calmly told them why. Jason had never wanted to be part of the family business wanting strike out on his own.

That had been the last time he had seen either man. His mother was involved in a violent mugging a week later and as a result passed away. Jason had never been able to prove that his family had been behind her death, but the fact that the mugger (some drug-dealer named Razul) didn't even get arrested was enough for him to skip town, both in grief and anger.

After inheriting a sizable amount of his mothers estate when he turned 18, Jason had been able to get by without a job. Feeling a need to learn how to properly defend himself, he had trained in martial arts and taken up shooting. He had even put thought into becoming a superhero when guys like Kick Ass were making the news, but had thought better of it. It had been over 5 years since his mother's death that he had heard from his family again. As Jason was the only relative of Chris outside of prison, Ralph called him , wanting Jason to take Chris home, normally Jason would have refused, but after hearing of Chris's condition, he relented ,Chris and Jason had been close, and Jason had missed him.

As he got out of the car, he saw the prison looming, he went through security, though his surname guaranteed he didn't have long to wait. A tired looking woman was sat at the front desk, Jason coughed, taking her out of her unfocused stare.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Chris D'Amico?" Jason smiled as he spoke.

"Ah, okay... erm yes... Jason right?", Jason was thrown of by the secretary's nervousness, "Certainly, if you go through that door and ….erm... follow the guard", Jason did so, the guard taking him to the prison's interview room. As he entered, he wasn't even surprised when it wasn't Chris in the room to greet him.

Jason stood about a head taller than Ralph, other than that however, outside their age difference and Frank's unkempt appearance, the similarities were remarkable, Jason had expected him , but he still was repulsed to see this mirror image,

"Jason!" Ralph drawled, "I ain't seen you in years, how you bin?"

"Surviving" Jason replied curtly ," its not been long enough, so to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Does there need to be a reason for someone to see family", Ralph had a sickening smile crossing his face. "And you were coming to pick Chrissy up, so why not?"

" Cut the crap Ralph, what to you want?"

Ralph's eyes glittered with malice though he maintained his grin " I just wanted to ask you a favour son"

Jason's anger flared faster than he'd imagined "And why would I do YOU a favour?"

Ralph sighed and sat down , a resigned almost angry look flashing across his face "Because , I need your help. Chrissy... he's not cut out for my world, I need someone to take care of him, someone who'll keep him, outta my business" His face hardened "You think you can do that, or is that too much to ask?"

Jason turned away "Why me?"

"Why not? Your family kid, like it or not, and its not like you have anything better to do"

"Surely you can hire some security guards?"

Ralph's face was stone, "He can get them himself, I've done that fuckin' kid more than enough favours", he smiled "It's you or he'll be left on his own, and I know you won't be able to live with yourself if you abandon him"

Jason sighed, Ralph may have been a slimeball, everything about his family he hated, but it didn't stop the bastard from being right, Chris needed help, he sighed "Okay, I'll do it, on one condition"

Ralph couldn't hide his excitement "Yeah, and whats that?"

Jason turned round, staring so intensely that even Ralph could feel a tickle of intimidation "This is the last time we meet …. period"

Ralph smiled once more "You can deny it all you like, you'd have been great in our family kid. Okay, deal. "

Jason walked out the room, pausing at the door, " Good Bye …... Dad".

* * *

_Meanwhile in Chicago_

Like anyone living in a city, Mindy Macready had a routine when getting ready for work. That said, she doubted many people had a routine like hers. Most people didn't put on a set of kevlar armor followed by a purple body suit and cape, most people took a brief case to work, Mindy brought knives, pistols and her ever trusty double ended bladed staff. And the mask that most people put on their face before joining their boring, monotonous jobs was a psychological one, not her black fitted domino mask and purple wig.

Before putting on this last part, Mindy caught a look at herself in the mirror. She had put on a little muscle-mass, and was several inches taller, but other than that, she looked pretty much the same as the 15 year old girl who had run out of New York, the main difference being a small scar just aside from her right eye, the result of a mugger getting lucky, and the purple streak running through her blonde hair, done as much as a personal joke as anything.

Tonight was going to be interesting. Mindy had received a tip of a disused warehouse where homeless people were forced to fight to the death, usually for food , money, these events drew a crowd, and whilst most would run, she couldn't help but think some tough guys would try to prove what men they were, internally she laughed, when she was finished with them they would be lucky if they were still men.

She rode her Ducati over to the pit, as she had thought there was a few dozen men there, it sounded like the first fight had begun, so it was hardly surprising that no-one looked up to she her walked across the beams crossing over the building about 12 feet above the floor. The fight had ended just as Mindy reached the crowd surrounding the two homeless men, the fight had been vicious and both men were bleeding profusely, the "Winner" was barely able to stand. And when he did, one of the men in the crowd kicked him down.

"Filthy Hobo" the attacker spat, "I could beat you in a minute you piece of shit, in fact fuck it, I feel like a fight, get up!"

The hobo tried bravely to defend himself, but before long the attacker had him on the ground again, in his desperation the hobo grabbed a broken bottle and slashed at the attacker, cutting him open. This was met with a vicious boot the the head. The attacker was enraged "You Motherfucker.." He pulled up the hobo, and pointed to another man in the crowd holding a camera, "I'm going to kill you you son-of-a-bitch. Enjoy it, cause your execution's going to go viral"

Hit-Girl couldn't take it anymore "Really bitch? Cause I would rather watch yours!" She jumped down, blades in hand, the attacker was in shock and didn't even move as brought the staff down on his sprawled out arm, cleaving it in two, the arm hitting the floor around the same time as Hit-Girl did. Before the attacker even had time to acknowledge this, Hit Girl smashed him across the face with the centre of the staff, knocking him down and spreading his nose across his face.

As she predicted most of the crowd ran away, but a few stayed and fought, they were easily taken down though, he blade cutting through them as if they were paper, within thirty seconds she was surrounded by prone bodies and severed limbs. As she turned round however one final attacker caught her unawares, hitting her with a desperation punch knocking her off her feet, she saw her mask fly off as she fell backward. Angered by being caught out, Hit Girl leaped back up, hammering the loser with punches and kicks before finally sweeping him off his feet face first. The man tried to crawl away, but Hit Girl grabbed him and turned him over, he looked up at the mask-less, and furious face of Hit Girl with absolute fear... "Who are you?" he stuttered.

"The last face you'll see BITCH" Hit Girl growled before pulling out a pistol and firing.

* * *

As Jason drove Chris back home, they barely looked at each other. Chris had always been shy and withdrawn, but Jason was amazed that the man in the front seat was his cousin.

Looking for something to break the silence, Jason inquired."Chris, I've been wondering, do you want to look into getting artificial limbs? I'm sure you don't want to be in a wheelchair all your life".

Chris looked up, and after a few minutes thought replied. "Yeah that might be an idea... Ralph said you were going to be staying with me? "

Jason grimaced "Ralph wants me to keep an eye on you, and I thought you might need company"

Chris looked bitter "So your just another hired friend then, everyone I've had in my life has been bought and paid for"

Jason and Chris drove in silence after that, the anger radiating off Jason was palpable. Chris's mansion in Long Island had been cleaned, and several adjustments had been made to allow Chris to move around his wheelchair but other than that had been untouched in 3 years. After wheeling Chris into his room, Jason went to storm out , but Chris grabbed his arm "Jason... Sorry for what I said earlier , I appreciate you doing this for me, I don't deserve help, not after what I've done"

Jason smiled "No problem Chris." He paused, " And don't say that Chris... Everyone deserves a second chance"

Chris looked at him , Jason could see tears forming, " I've done terrible things Jason... I can't take that back".

Jason looked his cousin in the eye "Then compensate, do everything you can to make the world a better place"

Chris looked away, "How?"

"We'll find a way Chris, we'll find a way".

* * *

Chris sat in his room think of what Jason had just said. He was deep in thought when he heard the doorbell ring, a few minutes later Jason came up into the room.

"Chris, I've got someone at the door, says he's a friend of yours from school"

Chris looked up, his curiosity piqued, he hadn't had any friends from school , his security guard had always seen to that, "Okay, send him up"

Jason came back up a few minutes later, the man who entered with him was familiar to Chris, he had seen him a couple of times at Atomic Comics, but it was his eye that made Chris hesitate, he knew those eyes, though he couldn't place it.

The man smiled "Hey Chris, Hows things?"

Chris didn't return his smile"Yeah, I'm good thank you. Sorry to seem rude, but what are you doing here"

The man's smile twisted, "Prison make you forgetful Chris? The times we had." He laughed "I'm the man who put you in prison Motherfucker... And I felt it would be rude not to see you now that your out"

Chris stared up at the face of his guest, realizing who it was. The face he had last seen three years ago, fear hit Chris harder than the fall last time they had met, Chris could only croak out one word. "Kick Ass"

**Next time out, Chris and Dave had a little catch up time.**


	4. Murders Don't Deserve A Free Pass

**AN: Over 5,000 words already, jeez. Okay, Chapter 4. Still waiting for reviews guys. Particularly the fight scene in the last chapter. Update 29/10/13, had a quick re-edit of the first four chapters, nothing that changes the plot significantly, but it seals up a few early plot holes. P.S Thank you to Makokam for some pointers, on a side note, if you haven't yet read Precocious Crush yet (and why wouldn't you), I can't recommend it strongly enough**

September 26th- Murders Don't Get A Free Pass

It had been three years since Dave had seen Chris D'Amico , the man who had betrayed him, almost got him killed, and worse the man who ordered his father's death. Even 3 years later, his fathers death ached like an open wound. The only thing keeping the guilt he felt over that day, was the idea that the motherfucker responsible was behind bars. Blinded by anger he hadn't even hesitated in tracking down Chris the second he was home after meeting with Marcus. For the first time in a long time, Dave had even put thought to killing Chris, Marcus and the police be dammed . Any lingering thoughts of killing Chris however disappeared as he entered Chris's room, he had known Chris was injured by the shark that day, but to see him in that chair, without legs and missing an arm , Dave felt something he had never expected ... pity. He didn't let it show though, Murders don't get a free pass.

Dave smiled "Hey Chris, Hows things?"

Chris didn't return his smile"Yeah, I'm good thank you. Sorry to seem rude, but what are you doing here"

"Prison make you forgetful Chris? The times we had." Dave laughed "I'm the man who put you in prison Motherfucker... And I felt it would be rude not to see you now that your out"

Chris stared up at the face of his guest and flinched, the realization seeming to hit him physically, stammering, Chris could only croak out one word. "Kick Ass"

Chris's fear brought a clash in Dave, part of him enjoying seeing this wretched thing suffer, another part of him felt sorry to bring it more pain. "Yeah Motherfucker, its me, I see you've lost a bit of weight since last time"

Chris couldn't muster a comeback, so Dave pressed on, " Just felt I needed to say hi, and to remind you..." Dave turned around and began to walk out the door "I'll be watching"

"Dave... Wait", a strained voice answered

Dave paused, "Dave", Chris Stuttered, "I'm sorry"

Something snapped in Dave "Sorry... Sorry for what Motherfucker... for trying to get me killed"

"I tried to stop my dad from killing you"

"For making my life a misery"

"Like you made mine" anger rose in Chris's voice.

"For Killing my Father", that shut him up

The silence was thick and heavy, Chris finally whimpered. "For everything Dave, I... I didn't mean for what happened, I just... I was so angry,... I... I …."

Dave felt the pity rise in him again "I understand Chris, more than you think, that night... I almost did the same..."

Chris sounded defeated though "You didn't though, you were the better man, you tried to save me, even when I didn't want you to"

Dave turned around staring into Chris "And don't you forget it, I understand Chris... but that doesn't mean I forgive you, I can't... I'm going to go now, before I do something I regret"

Dave stormed out, his entire being at war with itself. As he walked down he saw the man who had let him in a the top of the stairs, "Thank you" he muttered "I'll show myself out"

* * *

Jason entered Chris's room, Chris seemed to be deep in thought.

"Chris, What's wrong? Who was that guy"

Chris looked up, "Its a long story"

Jason smiled, though Chris didn't match it, Jason pulled out a chair. "Well, I've got all night."

3 hours later Jason couldn't bring himself to look at Chris standing out of his chair... "Chris, I know you said you did terrible things but... fuck..."

Chris had told Jason everything, how he had been a superhero, and became a supervillian. Jason was caught between horror, and , though he hated to admit it, a pang of jealousy, he had never known of this world, the comic-book heroes and villains come to life

Chris still had the look on his face he had had when Jason had came in "Exactly, how the fuck do I make up for that..."

Jason went to walk out "I don't think its possible... its a miracle that guy didn't kill you"

Chris looked to the ground " Dave's a hero, he's better than that... better than anyone I know"

Chris seemed to sink back into thought, Jason was just about to leave , but Chris gestured to him to stay.

"Jason" Chris said after a minute, a look of inspiration crossing his face, "I know how"

"How what?" Jason replied, noticing the change in Chris

"How I can make the world a better place... I have an idea... but I'll need your help"

Jason retook his seat.

**Next time out, As the anniversary of the first "Super Brawl" nears, Chris D'Amico isn't the only one with something unexpected coming their way.**


	5. 2 Years, 364 Days

**AN: Sorry that I disappeared for a few days, Been busy with a couple other things, and had a few issues working out this chapter, I knew where I wanted to end up, but I didn't know how to get there.**

October 17th 2015

_File #002- News Report October 17th 19:00_

"_... and finally tonight, a large celebrations in New York is being planned tomorrow to celebrate the three year anniversary of the first … and so far last, brawl between Superheroes and Supervillians, dubbed by some as the "Super-Brawl". The event is hosted by the former Superhero Group "Justice Forever" who started the tradition as a re-union party in 2013. This has expanded to become one of the most popular unofficial holidays on the New York Calendar. This year is expected to be the biggest yet, with rumours that the only current active superhero in New York, "Kick Ass" is expected to attend."_

* * *

As Johnny entered the meeting room, he found himself nervous for the first time in years. Johnny had served as Ralph's liaison to the outside world ever since Ralph had been incarcerated, as part of this Johnny visited Ralph once a week to give him news on the family, good and bad.

Ralph could sense Johnny's nervousness straight away.

"Heya Johnny, you look like you ain't glad to see me"

Johnny stammered, "We gotta problem... "

Ralph looked calm "How big a problem?"

Johnny gulped before the words came cascading out of him "Someone just took out 10 of our dealers..."

If Ralph was angry his face didn't show it, for now. "When?"

"Last night"

Ralph was turning red " You know who I take it."

"There was a camera at one of the dealer's houses..but he had a mask, a costume"

Ralph's voice came out as a growl "So its that freak Kick-Ass?"

Johnny cowered "No, it wasn't. It couldn't be"

Ralph's voice was a shout now as she stood up "THEN WHO WAS IT !"

Johnny stuttered before finally choking out, "Someone new", before reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a photo and placing it down on the table between himself and Ralph.

Ralph snatched it up, staring at the photo "Your sure this ain't Kick-Ass."

Johnny couldn't bring himself to look at Ralph "We're sure. Kick Ass was seen on the other side of town last night doing a patrol."

Ralph seemed to be calming down "I want this freak's head. Put the word out to all our men on the ground, not just the dealers, everyone. Whatever it takes."

The silence hung in the air, before D'Amico sat down.

"Anyway, onto other business. How are things lookin' for tomorrow?"

Johnny relaxed " They look good, Gigante's made sure that the cop who runs the Vigilante Divsion's gonna be there, and by the sound of it Kick-Ass will be there too"

Ralph smiled "If he doesn't come for the party, he'll come to see our gate crash. He'll pay for all he's done to our family. And we'll put an end to the costume freak's once and for all."

* * *

Dave had been on the computer when the phone rang, he had been in a bad place all day. Yesterday he had visited his father's grave, even three years after his death, it still burned Dave with grief when he visted.. Mixed in with this was guilt, not just for the part he had played in his father's death, but for turning his back on his last promise to his father, for becoming Kick-Ass once again. For some reason, whenever he visited, nothing could convince him that it had been the right decision. That feeling of guilt ate away at him all night, crossing over into dreams in-between a restless sleep. It was due to this sleep deprivation that he didn't even notice the phone ringing until the second attempt, tense at the arrival of this noise, Dave checked the caller id before relaxing when he saw it was Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, How are things?"

"I'm good Dave. Sorry to call you, but I needed to speak to you about a couple of things, are you able to meet up"

Dave sighed " Maybe, are you coming to the re-union tomorrow? "

"I wasn't planning on it, but I've been asked to go... I don't like it"

Dave paused,"Why not?"

"It was Gigante who asked me to go... he said that it was a good PR opportunity, but I doubt it. He's also refusing to put any other police presence at the event. Gigante's been on the D'Amico payroll for years Dave. They're planning something."

Dave straightened up, immediately getting to work on the computer " I'll get Justice Forever to cancel the event"

" You know they won't, and even if they did, a lot of people would turn up anyway, you need to be there tomorrow, and be prepared, give the other's a head's up."

Dave sprung up into action, "Doing it now, I'll just giv..." Dave froze, as he had brought up the email he saw a new message "Marcus, we have another problem"

Marcus sensed the tension in Dave's voice "What is it?"

Dave paused... "...That's Mindy... It has to be"

* * *

_4 hours earlier_

Mindy had just left the coffee bar and was walking home, when she noticed the homeless man staring at her. The man looked familiar but she couldn't place it. She ignored this , and carried on home, before long however, she noticed that the man seemed to be following her. After about 5 minutes of this she eventually decided enough was enough and turned down an alley, hiding herself in the shadows. The hobo walked,, clueless, into the alley. Before he could even register that Mindy was gone, she was on him, shoving him hard into the wall.

"What do you want , old man? Why are you following me" Mindy snarled.

"...I... I... jj—just wanted to than..thank you" The hobo stuttered, terrified. "You saved me a few weeks back"

Mindy clicked who the man was, he had been the homeless man in the fighting pit she had attacked. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She spat.

The homeless man couldn't have looked more pathetic if he tried "I...recognised you...I ...saw you after that...that guy knocked of your mask"

Mindy felt a surge of anger, not at the man , but at herself, why hadn't she checked to see if anyone else had seen her. She loosened his grip on him"Well, when you put it that way" before grabbing him by the throat "Your thank you may just cost you your life.", she had no intention of killing him, she was a superhero after all, but it couldn't hurt to put the fear of god into him, so he would keep her secret.

The gun shot made her jump, the body of the homeless man going limp in her hands as blood and brain mater hit her face. She instantly looked for the shooter, running for cover and waiting for a second shot, but no-one else was in the alley. Not knowing what else to do, she ran. Hoping that it would be a while before anyone found the body.

She had no such luck, within a few hours the shooting was on the news nationwide. Worst of all however, there had been a camera in the alley. Video and stills of Mindy attacked the homeless man had been airing on loop. Mindy sat in horror watching the headlines.

"_And one again to our top story, a homeless man found shot earlier today has been named as Thomas Johnston, Johnston was 31 when he was shot in the head at long range. Whilst the shooter is still at large, Police are looking to talk to a woman who was seen on a nearby security camera with Johnston at the time of the shooting. The video has been released as well as an e-fit. At present no-one has come forward with any information, though police have warned that this woman is considered violent, and possibly dangerous"_

Mindy wasn't sure when she fell asleep, or even why. But when she came too, she noticed the letter at her door. Crudely written on the front in red, scratchy letters was two words "HIT GIRL"

**Next time out, Dave and Marcus attend a re-union, and Mindy is invited to a party of her own.**


End file.
